


Whose a good boy? (Nope not you!)

by fuddy_duddy010



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Billy Hargrove is a Mess, Billy is a dog, Bisexual Disaster Steve Harrington, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Gay Billy Hargrove, I hope, M/M, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Not Beta Read, Post-Season/Series 02, Rating May Change, Redemption, Steve Has Issues, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve’s parents suck, Supernatural Elements, The author being sarcastic the whole time, it will made sense eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuddy_duddy010/pseuds/fuddy_duddy010
Summary: When Dustin and Max arrived at his doorstep with the most pissed-off-looking dog he'd ever seen, Steve was just a little panicked."One week!" He’d said.One week to realize that his sheltered Stray was none other than the infamous Billy Hargrove. Seems like Billy's fairy godmother wasn't around to play. Redemption or a dog for life... ain't no choice but to be a good boy.-Follow me @Check out Fuddy Duddy (@FuddyDu93029643): https://twitter.com/FuddyDu93029643?s=09for updates
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 40
Kudos: 118





	1. Dustin’s idea

**Author's Note:**

> Here... whatever this... is. 
> 
> Enjoy? Take note that the rating will change eventually if anything goes down, and I'll tag it and put it in notes :3

Her name was Lilly. Lilly the German Sheppard. She was a purebred of course, no way would his parents approve otherwise. However, Lilly wasn't exactly keen on following all the rules like she was supposed to. "Bathroom outside" was "bathroom inside," and "no chewing mom's expensive carpet" became "chew mom's expensive carpet AND the couch."

Lilly lasted a month in the Herrington household.

Steve didn't cry when he came home from school and Lilly was gone. He didn't. Not alone in his room into a wet pillow. Not until he was numb enough to go to sleep and forget the next morning. Not at all.

So when Dustin and Max arrived at his doorstep with the most pissed-off-looking dog he'd ever seen, Steve was just a little panicked.

"Dustin? What-"

"Steve! Okay hear me out buddy-"

"No! Nope! Hearing you out is a terrible idea! You always have terrible ideas!" Steve grabbed at his hair, a bad habit he'd developed from stressful nights hunting down monsters and keeping his unofficial children safe.

"Wow okay rude. I always have good ideas." Dustin rolled his eyes. The dog huffed.

"Dustin, your ideas are shit." Max chirped, making Steve jump a little since he'd honestly forgotten she was there.

"I didn't come here to be attacked! Max this was YOUR idea!" Dustin's voice raised to a level Steve thought impossible for a kid his age, pinging around his head like a ping pong ball.

"Exactly, which makes it a good idea." She pulled a pice of withered rope to her chest, Steve's eyes following the brown trail to the mangy dog, who looked seconds away from ripping someone's face off.

"Okay, fist of all, shut up. Second, why are you on my front porch at 8am with a dog that looks like it wants to eat my face?"

The dog grunted- no, huffed humorously? Steve had no fucking clue but whatever it was he was sure the thing crawled out of hell.

"He's not gonna eat your face!" Dustin groaned, eyes falling to the ground as he added in a mutter, "not that it’ll make a difference."

"I heard that!" Steve pointed his finger at the offender. "And we both know my face is awesome."

Dustin huffed in annoyance, but Steve could see the small smirk at the corner of his mouth. "Yeah fine."

"Sorry to interrupted your lovers quarrel," Max spoke up, thrusting the rope towards Steve's chest, who grabbed onto it instinctively with fumbling hands. "Buuut I have to get home soon so we need to speed this up," she glared pointedly at Dustin.

"Yeah yeah. So we- I mean _max_ found this guy in her house this morning and we have no idea where he came from but he doesn't look like a stray. So we just need someone to... hold onto him until we can find his home." Dustin finished in a breath of air, looking up at Steve like he was supposed to understand whateverthefuck he'd just said.

"Hold onto him? Do I look like an animal shelter??" Before Dustin could agree and possibly insist him Steve continued. "I don't know how to take care of a dog! My parents hate dogs!!"

"But your parents are like, never home" Dustin pointed out with a glint to his eyes, which okay facts are facts but it still hurt. "And it won't be long. I bet his owners are already looking for him as we speak!"

"You get one day!"

"One day?? No way! A week at least!" Dustin shrieked, making Steve's head hurt.

"Fine whatever! God the things I get stuck with around you guys is- ugh!" He grumbled to the world and himself, holding onto the makeshift leach tighter. "A week. No more. Got it?"

"Yup! Scouts honor."

Max and Steve both rolled their eyes as Dustin saluted. "Whatever. I've gotta get back before my dad knows I'm gone." Max huffed and made her way down the stairs. The dog lurched towards her, but didn't make any attempt to get free, which Steve was more than grateful for since running and doing ANYTHING was an after 11am kinda deal.

"Soooo... we good man?" Dustin piped.

Steve looked from Dustin to the angry dog. "I mean how am I exactly supposed to feel about this dude? I don't even know what to call him."

Dustin's face scrunched in concentration. "Oh! I know, Mad Max!"

Steve rolled his eyes, regretting even bringing the need of a name up to a kid that named an interdimensional monster a freaking demo dog. "Okay. No, just no."

"Theeen... Cujo!"

Steve's eyes narrowed. "Isn't that from a horror movie?"

"Okay maybe not that one... then how about-"

"Nope. Not hearing it." Steve gripped the leash and started backing into the house. "I've gotta get this guy settled. Shit I need to go buy kibble now." He narrowed his eyes, mentally making a list to accommodate Mister nameless.

"I'd dish in some cash if I could, but ya see..." Dustin theatrically turns his pockets inside out.

"I know man, don't worry about it. Just don't bring any more strays here without at _least_ a weeks notice." He tugged on the makeshift leash, frowning at the stubborn dog.

"Got it. Sure thing." Dustin saluted him. "Well, I've gotta go! Call me if he starts eating you!"

By the time Steve finally got the dog in his house Dustin was already hopping onto his bike and speeding away. Steve watched after him with a sigh. "I seriously can't believe this..." he shut the door and turned his gaze down to the dog. "So. Got any ideas?"

The dog huffed, and Steve could swear it just rolled its eyes. Come to think of it, the dog had very, very blue eyes. Eerily familiar... maybe that's because of how the blue clashed with the light golden brown curly fur, just like a certain someone who tormented him even now, living in his head completely rent free.

Steve snapped out of his thoughts, knowing exactly where his dumpster brain was about to go. "Okay! Food time. I'm hungry. You hungry?"

The dogs face stayed still as stone, but his fluffy tail betrayed him and wagged slightly at the mention of food. It was a win for Steve... sorta. It was honestly a low bar to pass anyways.

"Alright then..." he bent down to get the leash off, trying his best to keep his face as far away from the dog as possible. It was his best feature.

The dog stayed gratefully still and only streached when the leash was off. Steve sighed in relief, bunching up the rope with a thankfully unmauled face. He headed off to the kitchen on the hopes that the dog would follow- and that it did. It was quite a smart dog in Steve's opinion. Not that he had any experience though. Not really.

"Lets see what we got here..." he bent down to search through the fridge. "Hmm... I guess this could do, and I think dogs can have this. Oh and this." Steve had a habit of talking himself through his day-to-day tasks. It made the house seem less empty.

"Frying pan... Gotcha. And let's see... I need this and this and- oh definitely this." He took out a sharp knife and a cutting board, laying the meat he'd found on the wood. Humming a simple tune under his breath, he started cutting up slices, feet bouncing a little as he worked. His pointless humming became soft singing, the tune of 'Wake Me Up Before You Go Go' by Wham! Filling up the kitchen.

Steve wouldn't say he's a stellar singer, but hey- he can carry a tune. He used to even play the guitar... but stopped. He's not really sure why but he did. It's probably somewhere around the house, laying hidden away collecting dust. It didn't matter though, Steve wasn't going to be any famous singer and he knew it. It was pretty pointless to waste his time on things he won't ever achieve. Or wait... was it his dad that said that?

Steve realized too late that his deep thoughts had distracted him from the chicken currently boiling away on the pan. "Shit!" He snapped up, scrambling to save the chicken, which miraculously wasn't burnt. Hell, it actually looked pretty decent. Giving himself a silent pat on the back, he grabbed a plate and a cheep bowl, dishing himself some before getting the dog set up.

"Here ya go boy." He sighed as he set the food on the ground. Thinking he'd done well, Steve sat down ready to enjoy his meal when a growl turned his eyes from his delicious food to the insulted dog.

"What? Don't like chicken? Dogs love chicken!" He tugged at his hair in frustration, trying to figure out how a dog could be so damn hard to take care of. The dog looked from the bowl to the table, and then at Steve's plate.

Steve narrowed his eyes. "You... you wanna have mine?" To his utter shock the dog huffed and for fucking real rolled its eyes. Then, to add to his confusion, the dog tapped the bowl with his paw, then tapped the chair. Steve finally caught on with a soft "oh."

Wordlessly, he pulled out the chair and moved the bowl to the table, watching the dog with a mixture of doubt and confusion. To his fucking surprise the dog actually jumped up on the chair and started eating. Steve just gaped, delicious chicken forgotten. The dog finished quickly, then looked to his full plate with a look that seemed to read 'you gonna finish that?'

Steve pushed his plate over, looking away as the dog polished off his breakfast. Maybe it was too early for chicken anyways.

The dog burped and hopped down, padding over to the couch before pawing at the remote and- oh my fuck- turning the TV on. Steve just watched, unsure how much time went by before he uttered, "the fuck kinda dog _are_ you?"

The dog seemed to hear him, turning around with an insulted glare. Then it shook its head and went back to watching TV. Steve decided he either needed to wake up from his dream or maybe get some sleep since he was definitely hallucinating. Instead of doing any of that however, he set the dishes in the sink and joined the dog in the living room, sitting separately of course.

The channel was flipped to some historical movie, which okay whatever so the dog is a scholar. Who cares. Historical documentaries are the best sleep medicine. Steve let his eyes drop as his new companion watched the TV with a human-like interest surely incapable for a dog. A dog with blue eyes and blonde hair and grinning teeth and intense gazes that burned like the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I honestly don't know if it's a good idea or not. I just thought it was funny and wanted to see it through. Plus, I've read too many Steve/Billy first and unless I keep busy another way ima run out.  
> Also I have no idea what dog Billy would be, but I tried to stay true to his hair and eyes so... labradoodle? Golden retriever? I dono. Of anyone knows about dogs (insert eye emoji)


	2. You are a bad boy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy doesn’t know how to do many things apparently. Such as: being a dog, figuring out how to not be a dog, and lastly... dealing with Steve’s nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow another chapter already? Whomst the fuck has written this??

Billy didn't know what to believe. 

Because just  _ HOW _ the fuck could he:

  1. Live in an abusive household with the world's biggest asshole for a " _father_."
  2. Have a fucking for real fairy godmother- or whoever the fuck left him a note with " _I hope this turns you to the right path my darling. Its the least I can do for you. Love, M._ " Billy has got _no_ clue who M is. All he knows is they have something- _everything_ to do with his next problem.
  3. Billy. Is. A. Dog. Like, ears, tail and all. He really doesn't know how to handle this. So, just as he does with most of life's problems, he _doesn't_ think about it. 
  4. And probably one of the most surprising; Steve Herrington has nightmares. 



Billy had just finished figuring out the physics of going on a toilet as a dog when a scream from the living room nearly had him jumping into the ceiling. He ran over, expecting robbers or maybe murderers or maybe- oh fuck what if Steve's dead?? 

Turns out, Steve wasn't dead... but he sure did look close to it. Billy stopped behind the couch (definitely not hiding) and peeked around at the boy. Steve was sitting up with his mouth parted, short gasps wheezing from his lips in a painfully familiar way. 

Billy had his fair share of panic attacks before, but it was... strange, very strange watching someone else have one. Especially Steve Herrington, the guy who had it all... So what the fuck happened to this guy? Billy decided he didn't want to know. All he knew was he wanted it to stop. Not because he cared about Steve though, only because he wanted to get back to watching his historical documentary on the origin of cheese. Yeah. Definitely.

Billy padded into view, looking up at Steve with his big blue eyes. The boy didn't move, eyes fixed on something in the distance with so much fear Billy wondered if Steve even knew where he was. Guess it was time to remind him. 

Shoving down his pride, Billy jumped onto the couch and placed his paws on Steve's shoulder, trying to shake him back to the present. Steve indeed shook, kind of like a limp rag doll, but he still was stuck in whatever nightmare had him screamin bloody murder.

With a small huff, Billy did what someone hadn’t done for him in a long long time. Something that was taken from him... but maybe he could give it to Steve, just for a little. 

It was a bit complicated to do as a dog, but to hell with it. Billy slipped into Steve's lap, practically crushing the boy under his weight (he was not a small pooch) and curled up. It was... nice, warm, and maybe a little comforting. 

Steve's breath stuttered, like he was finally emerging from water, before he gasped, taking large mouthfuls of air. Billy could feel Steve's chest rise and fall, hear his heartbeat. And if he felt drops of wetness, he didn't think about it. 

Billy stayed there for a while longer, at some point closing his eyes and losing himself in the sounds of Steve's heartbeat. He'd almost forgotten where he was until a hesitant hand in his fur brought him back to the present. 

Billy snarled, almost falling to the floor in his attempt to get off of Steve. He hopped into the empty loveseat, glaring at Steve with icy blue eyes. It wasn't Steve's fault of course... but if he knew who actually was in his lap he wouldn’t be petting him, he’d probably kick him out. And if he didn't, he'd be a fool. 

Steve watched Billy with an unreadable gaze, mouth slightly parted. Billy thought he looked beautiful. 

"It's... it's okay boy." Steve whispered with a croak, voice wrecked from screaming. His eyes fell to the ground, tear streaks along his cheeks. "It's okay. Everything is okay." Billy didn't think Steve was talking to him anymore. It made him wonder that the fuck the other boy had seen. 

Steve got up wordlessly, looking haunted. Billy watched him leave, making no attempt to follow. He'd seen enough of Steve Herrington for the day. Not that he'd ever get tired of the view, but it felt plain wrong to trick Steve like this. Billy wasn't some poor stray that needed shelter and some love... he was a fucking monster who beat Steve's face in a couple months ago. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree huh.

Billy turned to the TV, which was now playing some informational wine program. Wanting to wallow in silence, Billy got up to track down the remote and turn the damn thing off. After fumbling with his stupidly large and uncoordinated paws for what felt like hours, he finally got the annoying woman on the TV to disappear. 

The room felt emptier without Steve, and although he’d never admit it… colder. Which was  _ exactly  _ why Billy didn’t warm up to people. 

Steve was taking a  _ long _ time. That or maybe he was hiding from Billy. Wouldn’t be the first time. 

-

_ It had been weeks since the beating at the Byers house. Billy hadn’t seen Steve ONCE. Not even glimpses, which was impressive since they went to the same school together. Steve wasn’t even showing up to practice.  _

_ At first he’d scoffed and told everyone Steve was a pussy for runnin away. The school ate it up, practically lapping at bills feet like dogs… the irony.  _

_ When Steve finally showed his face again, it was molted in yellowing bruises, and if you looked closely (or you knew it was there), you’d see a faint wispy scar disappearing into his stupidly perfect hair. People whooped and teased, laughing at Steve for ‘hiding away,’ but Billy knew better. He knew the moment Steve’s Bambi eyes met his own. The boy wasn’t hiding, he was healing. From what Billy had done.  _

_ Billy didn’t deserve to even look at him.  _

_ - _

But now, Steve didn’t know he was Billy. 

Billy quietly slunk off the couch, using his nose to track down Steve. Getting used to his heightened senses was hard at first, but now he was a pro, amazed at his own abilities. People were practically big blind babies compared to the beast he was now. 

Billy followed the smell of Steve, which was… sweet. Sugary, like a Christmas cookie. As he got closer to the smell he could sniff out an anxious buzz in the air, overpowering the sweetness of Steve. Something felt wrong. Billy instantly felt an instinct to protect, a whine almost slipping from his throat but he wouldn’t allow it! That was the dog speaking, not him!

Charging forward, Billy ran up the steps and to a cracked-open door. This one smelled strongly of Steve. Billy debated between pawing it open or leaving while he still could. Then there was a sound, the click of a gun. 

Without thinking he barreled inside, assuming the worst- only to see Steve on his bed examining a gun with a washcloth in his hand, cleaning the parts. Half of Billy felt relieved, the other half immensely concerned. What was Steve doing with a gun in his bed??

Steve looked equally concerned, looking from Billy to the gun- and for a second Billy wondered if he was going to shoot. Instead, Steve sighed and started taking the gun apart with expert hands that had definitely done this before. Billy could still smell the anxiety- hell he was drowning in it. 

Steve was muttering to himself as he worked, undisturbed by Billy’s presence. If only he knew it was Billy here. Then he’d  _ absolutely  _ put a few bullets in. 

Billy tuned into Steve’s maddening ramble, cautiously passing closer. “... and the windows… the windows need to be secured. But I can’t board them up or else my parents are going to kill me. No, wait, they're never home. Right. But I don’t have any wood. Maybe I can barricade the doors. Yeah that’s a good idea. No, no I can’t do that. Then I can’t escape when they get in. I can set a trap? Yeah okay… like Scooby-Doo. No, that’s stupid. Stupid  _ Stupid _ !”

Steve didn’t seem to care that Billy was here, and for the first time today Billy was thankful he’s a dog. The boy was getting more and more anxious with each word he spat out. Billy wondered if he even realized he’d already taken apart and remade the gun about three times now. 

“..the kids can hide in the attic, and I’ll have to bait them away like last time. But what if they climb the house? Oh fuck I didn’t even think of that! They can climb the house! I need to get rid of the house. I can’t be in the house when they can climb the house because I’m I the house and ohmygod they’ll find me and they’ll find the kids and they’ll  _ kill _ us and then I’ll be  _ dead _ and I’m gonna die-”

Billy had enough. He impulsively jumped on the bed and grabbed the gun from Steve’s hands before turning tail and  _ running like hell.  _

“Hey! HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!” 

Billy ran faster at the sound of footsteps, the chase making his little doggy heart thrum with excitement. He vaulted over the couch, a little amazed at his own strength, and dashed through the kitchen only to see Steve standing at the other end, arms outstretched. Billy tried to stop but- oh fuck- tiles and dog paws didn’t agree and he  _ smashed _ into Steve, all 160 pounds of dog blowing the poor boy over. 

The gun went flying, skidding off under the refrigerator. Steve went flying too… with Billy on top of him. Billy flailed in the air, thinking he was gonna land topside when a pair of arms gripped him tightly, the crash bringing out an ‘oof’ from the boy beneath him. 

Billy flailed in Steve’s arms, rolling over to his paws with a huff. Steve groaned on the floor, but made no move to, well… move. Billy sniffed at him curiously, hoping he didn’t break open the boy's skull (again). 

“I think I’m going to kill Dustin.” Steve finally spoke.

Billy nodded in approval. That curly-haired twerp had tried to fuckin “see if he’s male or female for the sake of science” so he was definitely on Billy’s hit list. 

“You-” he pointed to Billy- “are a bad boy.”

Billy would have laughed if he could at how fucking  _ hilarious  _ Steve looked, pointing a finger at him and calling him a “bad boy” with a straight face  _ holy shit.  _ Instead of laughing Billy made a chuffing sound, falling to the floor and hiding his face in his paws. This was all just- ridiculous. At  _ least _ Steve seemed to forget about the gun. 

“There is so much wrong with this dog,” Steve mumbled to himself. Billy couldn’t agree more because  _ he’s not a dog _ and even as a human he’s already ten levels of fucked up. 

Billy looked up for his paws when Steve’s hand slowly ran through the fur on his back, a contemplative look on his face. Billy should probably bite him, or growl or  _ something  _ because Steve was  _ petting him.  _

“I don’t even know what kind of dog you are… probably not a purebred because man are you filthy.”

Okay, ouch. He wasn’t  _ that  _ dirty. 

Steve ran his fingers up through Billy’s fur and to his neck, scratching behind his ear which  _ shouldn’t feel that damn good oh fuuuuck.  _ His tail thumped behind him but for once he didn’t give a shit. 

As Billy was blissing out at the perks of being a dog, Steve kept talking. “For one thing you have a shit ton of fur. My parents would hate you. You probably shed like wildfire… I should probably give you a bath too.”

At the mention of a bath, Billy’s tail froze, all instincts going into overdrive and he fucking  _ bolted _ . Claws scratching up wooden and tile floors alike. 

“Oh for god’s sake GET BACK HERE YOU MUTT!” 

Billy just kept running, and for once in a very long time, didn’t have a care in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I’m surprised you’re still here! Or was here in the first place!
> 
> Okay now to non-sarcastic things: 
> 
> -Billy dog is absolutely a mutt (because I couldn’t pick) so think of him what you will but all I can say is he’s floofy and BIG
> 
> -Steve will get better I promise hang on okay?
> 
> -Aaaaand I need to throw this out here but the rating will/may change. Depends on how the story goes. So far we just have LOTS of swearing (sorry). I don’t know if I’ll be putting smut into this but if I dooooooo... (I’m not making promises, hold nothing against me please because when it comes to making commitments I run for the hills and never return).
> 
> OKAY CLIFFHANGER TIME  
> ———————————————
> 
> Will Billy dog get a bath??? WAIT TO FIND OUT!!!
> 
> <3 ya


	3. Dogs like TV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy finds some things out. Steve doesn’t, but hey, he’s still doing great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made art of Billy’s bath adventure.  
> https://twitter.com/fuddydu93029643/status/1346348163183964160?s=21

If… and that’s an IF, Steve’s parents do come home for once, they are  _ probably _ gonna kill him. 

The bathroom is  _ ruined _ . Dog hair, water and soap  _ everywhere.  _ The mangy mutt was probably running amuck around the house right now making sure that the rest of the interior matches the bathroom’s  _ remodeling _ . 

Should Steve be chasing the fiend down or cleaning up the mess? Probably. Was he slouching on the toilet lid soaked to the bone? Absolutely. 

Steve was  _ tired, _ but he wasn’t about to sleep on a toilet lid. Or at all. Sleep hasn’t exactly been his friend as of late. 

Plus he was  _ hungry _ . Mister nameless had eaten all his breakfast so Steve’s stomach was lonely and wanted company and who was he to deny it? Deciding that the messy bathroom could wait (and the messy house) he stripped off his outer layers and made his way to the kitchen singing ABBA’s ‘Dancing Queen’ in his boxers because there was no one around to judge him or his music taste. 

The dog appeared out of nowhere with and huffed disapprovingly at him. Steve stuck his tongue out.

-

Food turned out to be macaroni, and since dogs can’t have macaroni, Steve was nice enough to cook up some more meat (stake this time) and grab some Cheerios because who can’t eat Cheerios? 

They ate at the table, the dog taking his Cheerios and meat separately on his mom’s fancy plates. Steve gobbled up his macaroni, moaning around his fork. 

“Now this is the good shit.” He pointed to the dog with his spoon. “You wish you could have some of this.” The dog stared hungrily at the spoon, then that bright blue gaze turned to him in all its intensity. Steve inhaled sharply at the uncanny resemblance, immediately shaking the thought from his head because he knows where dreams and fantasies lie. Gathering dust next to his guitar. 

The dog had finished eating, but was still sitting next to Steve- watching him. Steve did his best to ignore it, finishing his plate with a small burp. Gross, but oh well. He’s already sitting with a dog at a table eating macaroni in his boxers. Couldn’t get any weirder. 

Steve slid off his chair and threw the dishes in the sink, turning to stare back at the now less mangy dog. “Now what? Wanna go for a walk?”

The dog snorted, which made Steve roll his eyes. “Okay that’s a no. Maybe go outside? Wanna go outside boy?” He tried using a baby voice he’d seen everyone else do with dogs, but that only made the one sitting at his dining room table insulted. 

“Wow… you’re harder to please than all my relationships combined.” Steve huffed with his hands on his hips, chewing his lip in frustration. “Let’s see… I think I’ve just about exhausted all my dog-care knowledge. Anything I’m missing?”

The dog blinked at him, giving Steve nothing. 

“Want to watch TV?” 

The dog hopped off the chair and padded to the living room, taking hold of the remote like he’d done it a million times before. Steve laughed as he followed, shaking his head slightly. 

“So what’s it gonna be huh? More historical documentaries?” He droned sarcastically as he flopped down on the other side of the couch. The pooch didn’t seem too bothered by his presence, so win for Steve apparently. 

It was funny to watch the dog fumble with the remote, his paws just waaay too big. Having mercy on the creature, Steve moved closer and grabbed the remote, flipping through the channels. “Tell me when to stop.” 

The dog stared at him for a moment, then nodded, moving its gaze back to the TV. Steve watched in wonder, unsure if this dog was some super powered creature with insane intellect, or if dogs were just this smart. He never really had the chance to find out. Then again Lilly ate her own shit once and he could NOT see this pooch doing the same. 

  
  


The dog barked softly when Steve flipped to the news, which okay sure it’s great to keep up with the times but even Steve didn’t watch the news. “Alright then. Time to see which neighbor accidentally grew their rose bushes over their lawn line this time.”

The dog turned to glare at him, making Steve shrug. “What? It’s happened like a hundred times here. There’s not much else to report on… that they can at least.” He leaned back on the couch, watching the dog watch the TV. 

“I bet people would lose their shit if they found out what has really gone on in this town. They’d probably run for the hills- not that I can blame them… I’d do the same if not for the brats. Can’t leave them to fend for themselves ya know?”

The dog huffed, curling up a foot away from Steve. It was watching the news with a disappointed sad stare that made Steve want to immediately give the pooch whatever he could to make that look go away. He wordlessly grabbed the remote and changed the channel, ignoring the dog’s tiny huff. 

“News is boring. Let’s watch something cool.” He flipped through station by station, stopping at some random romance TV show he sometimes watched when he was alone and scared of being alone. 

“This one’s funny. Ya see, that dude there is in love with that chick, but she’s too busy with that guy to notice. It sounds boring- I know- but he’s just so ridiculous when he tries to get her attention. Like, one episode he egged her house and spelled out ‘I like you’ with eggshells on her porch.”

The dog tilted it’s head, eyes narrowed. 

“It’s funny alright! Plus, the dudes hot as hell. I mean come on, how is this even a competition? His methods need work but his body surely doesn’t.” 

The dog watched him with wide eyes before turning to the tv, watching as the hot dude sped down some highway in a fancy red corvette. He huffed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head in disapproval. 

“Oh you don’t agree with me? He’s literally  _ everyone’s  _ type! I’d fucking pay to get on that ass.”

The dog barked at his comment, which has Steve jumping in his seat. “What?? You can’t judge me, you’re a dog!” He pointed an accusing finger at the pooch, who sat up and barked again! 

“I can’t believe this!” Steve threw his hands in the air. “Dustin dragged a homosexual dog in my house. How can dogs even  _ be  _ homosexual??” 

The dog responded with a series of low barks and “aroo’s” that sounded like some kind of valid argument. If Steve could speak dog that is. 

“Don’t think I won’t kick you out! It’s not too late, I’ll just tell Dustin you ran after a demo-dog into the woods or something.”

The dog didn’t seem to like that idea, grumbling and huffing for a minute before calming down. Steve waited until the pooch curled back up to relax himself, sinking into the couch with a sigh. 

The droning noise of the TV filled the room, the main girl and her not-as-hot boyfriend getting into a steamy argument. Steve wasn’t really watching. Besides mister hot-pants the plot and other characters were shit. Mister hot-pants deserved better than the lead girl anyways. She seemed like bullshit. 

“You know, you’re the only perso- dog. Dog that knows I’m into guys too.” Steve spoke up after a few more minutes of silence, something in him pressing the topic forward. 

“I mean, I love girls. Love kissing them and fucking them. Love how they feel… but why can’t I like those things with guys too ya know?” He turned to the dog, who was watching him with big blue eyes. 

Steve pursed his lips, eyes narrowing. “Your eyes are so much like  _ his.  _ It’s creepy.” He slowly reached out with an open hand, pausing before the dog's face. When the creature made no move to bite his fingers off, Steve moved forward to run his hand through the pooch’s soft fur. 

The dog slowly relaxed to his touch, its eyes closing with a gentle sigh. Steve kept petting his fur, a wave of calmness washing over him that made his limbs loose and his mouth even moreso. 

"It's so stupid.  _ I'm  _ stupid. The guys like,  _ peak  _ straight. Plus he  _ hates  _ my gutts and probably thinks I'm a pedophile."

The dog huffed softly, but otherwise didn't move. "If I'm honest I once thought he actually might have had a thing for me. Like, he was practically  _ humping  _ me at practice… then he beat my face in so I guess I really read that situation wrong."

His hands scratched behind the dog's ear, earning a soft humm from the creature. "It's just  _ so _ much easier with girls ya know? Like, people just expect boys and girls to be together. With any other combo it's like trying to fish out of a lake with a bat… or something. I don't know. I suck at metaphors." 

He sighed and sunk further into the couch, hand lazily rubbing circles into the dogs fur. "I just wish there was a way I could tell him without him possibly skewering me," he mumbled, eyes dropping. "Well it doesn't really-" he yawned- "matter anyways. Billy Hargrove would  _ never _ date me."

As Steve drifted off, a warm fluffy mass scooched closer and laid across his thigh, snuggling into his chest. 

-

Three days later, Steve woke up to a call. 

To his utter surprise, it was his dad. Not so surprisingly, he was only calling to make sure Steve remembered he started work today.

Steve told him he did. 

He didn’t. 

So after making  _ a million  _ calls, he’d managed to gather a portion of the party together to dogsit. Or well, Dustin had done most of the wrangling with promises of snacks (at Steve’s expense) and access to his gaming system in the basement (that Steve hadn’t touched in  _ years _ because he’s not a  _ nerd.  _

Dustin, Max, Will, and Lucas (and his sister because he was supposed to babysit) were due to come in an hour. 

Steve was a mess. 

The dog watched as he ran around the house like a madman, speed-cooking some dinner for the dog and baking some cookies (bribery) for the brats. He dished some food out for the pooch and labeled it “asshole” before tossing everything in the fridge and setting the cookies out. 

While he was panic-cooking he wrote a note for the kids:

  * _He responds to Kook, grump, asshole, screwball, and occasionally dumbass._


  * Asshole will only go on the toilet. Don’t question it. 


  * He’ll also only eat at the table, again don’t question it. 


  * Don’t give him dog food!! (Check fridge)


  * Don’t watch ‘Love is a ski slope,’ he’s very jealous of the male lead and will get super pissed. 


  * Let him choose the channel. 


  * If he wants to go outside, take him to the back but DON’T try playing fetch. 


  * NO LEASH


  * Watch where you put your shoes. If he gets mad at you he’ll hide them. 


  * And most importantly, don’t try petting him unless he lets you. 


  * Enjoy your pizza $ brats 



_ -Steve  _

After setting the note by the cookies and generously leaving $15 for pizza (so they wouldn’t miss it), Steve went to find his guest. Of course the pooch was lounging on the couch watching MTV looking totally relaxed… the lucky fucker. 

The pooch perked up as Steve walked in the room, tail thumping lazily on the couch. Steve rolled his eyes as he was given  _ that look _ by big blue eyes. Having no choice but to give in, Steve reached forward and scratched behind the dogs ears, earning himself a happy sigh. 

“Listen you, you’re going to  _ behave  _ alright? These kids are annoying, I know, but if anything happens to them I will toss you in my murder pool. Got it?” The dog nodded. 

Steve stood there for another minute thoroughly scratching everywhere the dog liked it (not near his privates because he’s learned he wants to keep his hand in one piece), but he was already late and “I was scratching the stray brought into my house” wasn’t a great excuse. 

The dog let out the tiniest of whines when Steve pulled away, brushing the dog fur off his hands. He was sooo gonna have to vacuum soon. “Sorry buddy, I’ve gotta go.” 

The dog huffed and turned back to the TV. “What? No kiss goodbye?” He cooed, leaning over the couch. Mister grump turned back to him with a deadly glare that Steve had learned was mostly for show. With a laugh, he leaned forward and planted one on the dogs head. 

The dog froze in what Steve would call shock, staring at Steve with big blue eyes. Steve laughed off the feeling in his gut, ruffling the pooch’s fur one more time before turning around to track down his fucking keys. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo excited for the next chapter. I have plans.... big plans. 
> 
> Also still unsure of the rating. We’ll see how it goes yo.
> 
> Also, yes it’s my goal to make both boys absolutely embarrassed when they get the whole Billy-is-a-dog thing figured out. 
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed!


	4. Play date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy didn’t sign up for this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!!! Please enjoy!

Billy was going to kill Steve. 

The Erica girl yanked more of his fur, clipping in another bow to add to the twenty already stuck on his back. He bit back a growl, wanting to prove to Steve he could  _ behave _ . 

"Hmmm…" the girl stepped back to scan over the bows, fingers tapping at her serious expression which looked hilarious on a girl her age. "Yeah, blue is best," she snapped her fingers and bent down to start tugging the bows back out of his fur, testing Billy's patience to its very limit. 

"Erica would you quit torturing the dog?" Max piped up from the couch, game console in hand. Her eyes were glued to the screen, fingers moving with deft precision as her little character blasted away some space ships. What a nerd.

"I'm  _ not  _ torturing him! I'm giving him a makeover." Erica snapped her fingers again, something she seemed to do a whole lot. 

"Erica he's a boy," Lucas scoffed from the couch, cranking away at his own controller. 

Erica roller her eyes with a huff. "Yeah and? Also, he doesn't care so let me do my thing stupid." She turned back to the bows, this time being more careful pulling them out. 

Lucas grumbled something inaudible from the couch to which Max promptly elbowed him in the side for. "Ow!" Billy secretly preened inside, for once proud to be (semi) related to the girl. 

"You are going to look  _ soooo  _ good when I'm done with you." She clipped some bows to his ears, thankfully taking all the many ones off his back. "Now your nails." 

-

Many minutes later, Billy was claimed "finished" by a satisfied Erica. Billy felt ridiculous, and it wasn't because of the makeup or bows… it was because of the fucking neon pink nail polish on his paws and the tints of hair paint on his fur… also pink. Two baby blue bows clipped near his ears made him feel like the whole Dorthy Gale. 

"Oh my God Erica what have you done?" Billy watched as Max snickered at him, clearly trying to contain herself. "Steve is- Steve isn't going to like that." Max hid her mouth behind her hand. Billy took back any pride he'd felt before. Max was a menace. 

"Nuh uh! He looks ten times better than before! If Steve's got a problem with it then he's just got bad taste." She clipped her makeover kit shut. Stuffing it back in her My Little Pony bag. 

Max calmed her fit of giggles enough to grab a cookie from the platter Steve had left them, which of course was brought into the living room and got crumbs  _ all  _ in the nice fluffy carpet. Steve wasn't going to be happy for sure, but probably not because of Billy's new  _ makeover.  _

After Erica had packed away her tools and wandered off to 'find some treasure in this big ass mansion house,' the older four relaxed on the couch together zoning out at the TV. Billy jumped on the empty Lazyboy couch, huffing at the obnoxious brats.

A few more rounds of whatever nerd game they were playing they switched it to TV, Max flipping through channels until she found some cartoons. Lucas yawned, reaching for another cookie. "So what's up with your asshole of a brother?" He asked with a mouthful of chocolate cookie that Billy wasn't allowed to eat. 

Max shrugged, reaching for a cookie herself. "Dono, he hasn't been home for like… 3 days? Neil isn't happy." 

Billy's fluffy ears perked at the name of his father, suddenly feeling very cold. 

"Seriously?" Dustin mouthed around a cookie. "You think he left town?" 

Max shook her head. "Nah, he's probably with his girlfriend or something." 

The boy with the terrible haircut who'd barely spoken suddenly leaned forward to look across the couch at Max. "Has he done this before? I mean left without saying goodbye anything?" 

Billy's hope brightened, mentally making a note to thank the kid when he could speak again. Max shrugged again, looking increasingly uncomfortable where she sat. "I dono? It's not like he ever tells me shit." She reached forward and grabbed another cookie, biting down on it like she wanted to kill it and its family. 

"I- sorry, I didn't mean-" the kid stumbled over his words, looking like he wanted to shrink into the couch cushions and disappear. 

“It’s whatever,” Max muttered. After a painful moment of silence, she spoke again, chewing over her words with downcast eyes. “I… I know he’s technically my brother and all, but- he is just so  _ horrible! _ He acts like moving here was  _ my fault! _ ”

Lucas interrupted unwisely, “I’m glad you moved here.”

“Shut up Lucas!” Max hissed, making the kid flinch. Billy wanted to snicker, but it wasn’t the right time to laugh. At all. 

“It’s  _ his  _ fault and he blames it on me! Just because I was there.” She threw her hands in the air, cookie crumbs flying everywhere. “He pissed his dad off enough to where we couldn’t stay there, I don’t know really. He must’ve done something super shitty. Typical…” she grumbled the last word around a mouthful of cookie. 

The boys (including Billy) sat as still as statues, letting Max continue. “I had a life out there too, but he was only focused on himself… and ever since we got here he’s just been getting worse and worse, he  _ scares  _ me sometimes.” Her voice dropped to a whisper. The boys leaned in.

“I feel like he’s always on the edge of snapping, like some crazy dog.”

Billy felt sick to his stomach. He couldn’t say he  _ didn’t know  _ Max felt this way because he  _ did.  _ Making her scared was the whole point. Scare her so she doesn’t get close and like him because  _ everything  _ that’s good in Billy’s life burns. 

“Max…” Will spoke first, “I’m sorry you have to feel that way about him. I can’t- I can’t imagine what I would do if Jonathan was like that.” He stared down at his pants, picking at a loose hem. “But- he’s still your brother and- I- I mean maybe he is in trouble and with everything that’s happened… I don’t think we can take any chances.” Will finished with a breath, looking up at the redhead like he was scared of what was to come, yet Billy could see strength in his eyes. The boy was made of steel. 

Max stayed silent for a moment, and then another, hands picking at her nails since the cookie was already devoured. Lucas and Dustin looked one second away from bolting and leaving Will behind as a sacrifice. “Fine.” She finally grumbled, eyes flickering to the TV. “I’ll ask around and see if anyone’s seen him.” She snatched the remote and turned the volume up, effectively silencing any more conversation. 

The Boys all turned to the TV with pained glances at the girl like  _ she  _ was the crazy dog. Billy had heard enough. 

He hopped off the couch and padded away, thoughts stirring uncomfortably in his head. Max. He couldn’t blame her for hating him but… it just hurt in a way Billy didn’t know could hurt when she  _ admitted _ it. She was  _ scared  _ of him. Billy was the bad guy, and bad guy’s don’t deserve anyone’s love. 

Yet… she agreed to at least  _ try _ , which was more than anyone had done for him in a long long time. 

So maybe he should try too. 

-

Billy found Erica sneaking through Steve’s drawers. When he padded in, the girl whirled around with something hidden behind her back and a very cute ‘I’ve done nothing wrong smile’ ready to fire only to see it was just Billy. 

“Oh, it’s you,” she sighed, arms relaxing. “You scared me.” 

Now Billy could see what was in her hands was some crumpled up envelopes, the paper old and yellowing. He sniffed the air curiously, inching closer to get a better look. Erica looked from him to the papers, an evil smile sliding onto her lips. “Now this has got to be good.”

Her hands carefully opened the first letter and pulled out a thinning sheet of paper, the edges worn with use, tape stitching two ripped halves together. Neat cursive writing in a language Billy didn’t recognize filled the paper from top to bottom, looping gracefully from word to word. Clearly someone had taken great time in writing it, but why was it in Steve’s drawer?

Erica opened all the letters to see papers with the same wear and tear, the same looping writing, and the same signature at the bottom of each. 

“Nonna… the hell kind of name is that?” Erica mumbled, eyes squinting at the writing. “I’ve got no clue what this says… oh! Wait, that says  _ amore _ ! We learned that means love in Spanish class… but this shit ain’t Spanish.” She huffed and tossed the letters on the bed. Billy jumped up to take a look for himself. 

‘Caro amore mio,’ read the first line. A small itch bloomed at the back of Billy’s brain at the words, something ever so familiar in a distant memory that was just beneath the surface of his muddled brain. 

_ Caro amore mio… Caro…  _ Caro!! Billy barked at the sudden realization, startling Erica beside him. “Jesus! Why you barking?” Billy pawed at the paper, huffing with frustration at the communication barrier. 

Caro, how could he forget. His favorite Pizza place in town back in sunny California was called  _ Caro,  _ an  _ Italian  _ restaurant. The letter was all in Italian. 

So why did Steve have it? Last he checked this hick town only had maybe one foreign resident. Maybe. Plus, the Highschool only taught Spanish and French, and Steve seemed like the kind of guy that would take the required two years and never speak a word of it again aside from "Amigo." 

"Erica!" A distant yell made both of their heads snap to the door. 

"Shit-" the girl whispered, scrambling to hide the letters. Just as she was about to slip them back in the drawer Billy took his chance and dashed forward, snatching one up in his jaws and darting away. Erica's hushed angry threats faded as he ran down the hall, skittering into an open guest room and squeezing under the bed. 

Footsteps stomped through the halls, pausing at the door before clomping away. Billy sighed in relief, dropping the paper and nosing it further under the bed. Careful to not make noise, he scooted backwards and padded away with an innocent look on his face. 

He saw Lucas and Max first, the two practically connected at the hip as they scanned over the pizza place's menu. Billy huffed, trotting forward with his tail raised and squeezing between them, bouncing up on his hind legs to see the menu for themselves. 

"What the-" Lucas jumped, his back bumping into the chair behind him. "Jesus dog you scared me." He glanced from Billy to Max, who shrugged. 

"Aaaanyways, my votes on the meat lovers," Max turned back to the menu, pointing at some fancy ass Pizza Billy was sure she'd never even tried before. Neil would never.

"Okay fine, but we've gotta get some with just cheese or else Erica's gonna have a fit." Lucas looked around the kitchen for said girl, groaning in annoyance when his eyes found nothing. "I swear if she breaks anything in this house I'm going to throw her in the pool."

"Pool's a no-go dude, Steve  _ hates _ the thing." Dustin piped up from the other side of the counter, a D&D rule book open between him and Will. 

"That's stupid. Why waste a fancy  _ heated _ pool?" Max groaned to Billy's side. 

Will shifted uncomfortably, fingers toying with the book pages. "Well… I mean you can't blame him."

Max's eyes narrowed. "Blame him for what?"

Will squirmed again. "So, back before you came here, after the Demagorgon took me, it took Barbra… in Steve's pool." He looked down at the book, brows pinched. 

Max was silent, eyes looking out to the glow of the pool. "Shit…"

Lucas looked from Will to Dustin, "wait it took her  _ in  _ his pool? I thought it took her while she was leaving?:

Will shook his head. "No… I mean nobody saw it-"

"Then how do you know?" Max jumped to ask. 

Will gulped, face paling. "I- I remember. When I was… You know when  _ he _ was in me." He finished with a whisper, Billy's ears perking attentively. 

The group was frozen, nobody willing to speak and break whatever fragile atmosphere they'd created. 

"There you are!!" Erica stomped in like an elephant, breaking the stillness with an affronted finger pointing straight at Billy. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"What, why? What did he do?" Lucas asked with a worried pinch in his brows. 

Erica put her hands in her hips and popped them to the side. "None of  _ your _ business. This is between me and  _ him. _ " Billy almost wanted to laugh at how serious the girl looked, pointing at a fluffy pooch like he'd committed a heinous crime. 

"Okaaay… anyways, plain cheese pizza?" Lucas turned back to the menu.

"I sure hope so! If I see any green stuff on the pizza I'm gonna send the dog after you."

"I doubt you could ever get him to do  _ anything." _

_ " _ Nu uh! I bet you're share of desert tomorrow that I can get him to do a trick."

Lucas laughed with a roll of his eyes. "Yeah okay. You know what? If you can get him to even roll over I'll give you two days of desert."

"Three if he plays dead," Erica bargained at Billy's expense. 

"Sure, whatever." Lucas turned around with his arms crossed.

"Deal." Erica held out her hand, Lucas took it with the biggest eye roll a guy could muster. 

The girl looked at Billy with her hands in her hips and a determined steely gaze meaning business. "Okay boy, come here."

Billy had a choice here and a lot at stake. He could keep his dignity and Lucas could keep his three nights of desert, or he could roll around like… a dog, and Lucas would have to go three nights without a lick of sweets… Billy made his decision. 

He pushed away from the counter, padding over to Erica to the surprise of everyone in the room. Erica grinned evilly. "Now roll over  _ and  _ play dead."

Billy took a deep breath, signing away his pride and dropping down to roll on the floor. He popped back up before theatrically stumbling, limping with a pained whimper. If he was going to sell his dignity then he was going to  _ sell it.  _ He collapsed on the ground, heaving one final gasp before stilling, tongue lolling out. 

The room was silent aside from Erica's triumphant laughter.

"No fucking way." Lucas gaped. 

"Language Lucas," Erica reminded in a sing-song voice, looking giddy from her head to her self-manicured toes (that matched Billy's).

"Okay, seriously, how??" Dustin popped out from the counter, looking at Erica with a newfound respect. "When we brought him here he didn't even want to  _ walk. _ " He threw his hands in the air. "So- HOW?"

Erica shrugged. "I dono, maybe you losers just don't got Erica's finesse." She snapped her fingers with a little hip wiggle.

Billy rolled back to his feet, stretching with a long yawn. God he never knew existing with these brats could be so  _ exhausting _ … yet, oddly enough, it was kind of… enjoyable. 

Maybe Steve was right after all. Again. 

"Hello!! Do you want to eat tonight or not!" Max yelled, voice echoing. Billy winced, ears ringing from the sound. He made a mental promise to never yell at any puppy ever again. 

-

They forgot to add in tip. 

Billy couldn't believe it, but the brats managed to spend all of Herrington's pizza money on  _ just _ pizza. The delivery guy looked at the kids like he was planing their murder and Billy couldn't blame him. 

The party- or whatever they called themselves- decided to eat in the living room with the TV playing cartoons  _ again.  _ Billy couldn't believe the little mongrels, lounging about on couches that were probably more expensive than his Camero with greasy fingers and saucy pizza. 

The worst part was that Billy  _ knew  _ Steve wasn't going to stay mad at the kids. The poor guy was a doormat to the brats. If Billy had a mouth he'd fucking use it to tell those little shits to respect their babysitter because Steve is… Steve is… 

Billy shook his head of any thoughts involving a pretty bambi-eyed boy and padded over to the living room to get his fill of overpriced pizza. The box label, covered in grease, read "Denario's Pizza, finest pizza in Indiana!" Which wasn't a very high bar to pass honestly. 

The meaty pizza tasted like  _ heaven.  _ Billy gobbled the last three slices up straight off the box to the complaints of everyone. Dog or not, he still ate pizza right out of the box like a real man- dog. Or whatever. 

"Jeez you'd think he starves." Lucas snarked around a mouthful. 

"Yeah well, we all know Steve is probably spoiling him." Dustin added, which was absolutely true. 

"Speaking of Steve," Max swallowed a bite and cleared her throat. "When's he supposed to be back again?"

As if Billy's life couldn't get more ironic, the BMW headlights flashed in the room as the man of the hour pulled in. The kids sprang into action like there was a fucking fire, scrambling to take all the food back to the kitchen and dust off any food crumbs which  _ good luck.  _

The sound of the key turning hushed all the kid's panicked whispers, each and every one of them sliding into a counter seat with completely innocent looks on their faces. Billy curled up contently on the couch, looking very much forward to speaking again. The blackmail material was too much. 

"I'm back!" Steve announced as soon as he stepped in and-  _ ohmygod what was he wearing. _

"What the hell are you wearing?" Dustin yelled from the kitchen. 

Steve huffed, tossing a bag to the floor and opening his arms to show off his outfit. "Ahoy matey," he drawled, exaggerating a salute. 

The kids lost in laughing, but Billy wasn't laughing. Billy was too busy  _ looking.  _

"Laugh it up! You'll be seeing lots of sailor Steve this summer so get used to it." He ducked into the kitchen and grabbed a slice for himself, moaning around the mouthful and Billy was  _ loosing it.  _

"I've got to hand it to you guys, you got the best kind." He hummed, licking his fingers in a way Billy was sure was illegal. 

"Max picked that one," Lucas supplied with a hopeful look in his eyes, like announcing Max's superb Pizza ordering skills was going to land him a date. 

"Hmm," Steve hummed around a finger, releasing it with a pop. "Well then you're my new favorite."

Dustin sqwaked. "What?!"

Steve laughed, the sound angelic. "Kidding! Maybe. Depends on who can win 'go home and let Steve sleep' game."

"I dislike that game," Dustin pouted. 

"I second," Will raised a finger. 

"I don't care.  _ I  _ am  _ tired." _ Steve pointed to himself. 

The boys grumbled and huffed, slowly getting up to gather their stuff. Max began to follow, but was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Hey, is Billy coming to drive you?" Steve asked gently. 

Max shook her head. "No. I haven't seen him in days." 

Steve's brows pinched. "Days? Is he missing?"

Max shrugged. "I don't think so. He's probably with a girl, but I promised Will I'd  _ look around." _ She huffed. 

Steve nodded slowly, seriously. "Good idea. Do you have a ride home?" 

Max nodded, "yeah I'm going with Jonathan and Will." 

"Good." Steve took his hand away. The redhead started to sneak away when Steve spoke again. "And max?" She turned. "Let me know if you find out anything about Billy." 

She nodded, albeit a little confused. "Sure. See you Steve."

"See you, night!"

-

Later that night when Steve was upstairs in his room and Billy was alone in the Living room, the darkness crept. He couldn’t stop thinking about Neil and what he'd do when he came back. If he came back. 

Billy was starting to think he didn't want to go back. Even if it meant living as a mutt. At least nobody would hit him or call his slurs because he was never  _ good enough.  _ Maybe if he stayed a dog, Steve would keep him safe. Maybe Steve would want him to stay, would care for him. 

Wouldn't abandon him. 

The glow from the pool bent the shadows of the furniture, eerie long lines like and stretching over the floors. Billy shivered, curling up closer to the couch. He couldn’t close his eyes because he was  _ scared _ . Maybe this is how Max feels around him.  _ Scared to blink.  _

A snap of twigs outside had him jumping g to his paws, chest heaving. He knew it was probably a squirrel but some part of his brain was hardwired to jump at the slightest sound, the slightest touch, the slightest movement because you never knew when the hit was going to come. You never knew when the twig was going to snap. 

Billy darted up the stairs and into Steve's room, finding the boy with his back to the headboard and his eyes closed. In his hands was the murder bat, deft fingers running along the wood. His brown eyes rose to meet Billy's, some sort of understanding that didn't need words hidden in their depths. 

Billy climbed onto the bed and curled snuggly at the boys side. Steve chuckled, setting the bat aside to run his hands through Billy's fur. The darkness faded away along with the panic that a hit was about to strike. Steve wouldn't hit him. Not now. 

He trusted Steve. 

It wasn't as shocking of a revelation as Billy had thought it was going to be. Maybe he knew all along. That Steve was his greatest weakness. The boy cut right through his defenses and stole his heart with his soft fingers that carefully brushed through his coat. 

"You know… I'm not sure why the kids made fun of me for my uniform when you look like a little girls art project."

Billy huffed, turning to give Steve a little head-but in retaliation. The boy laughed as Billy's nose ticked his side, gently pushing him away. "Sorry, I meant to say it's a good look on you." 

Billy grunted, giving up and laying half of his weight onto Steve's lap. The boy continued petting, at some time in the night taking out Billy's bows and massaging the sore fur. 

The last thing Bily heard before the lull off Steve's gentle hands sent him into the land of dreams was Steve humming a soothing melody with his angelic voice, the notes reassuring and  _ safe.  _

_ "Oooh, amore mio, ti rivedrò. Per ora puoi sognarmi, ti aspetto." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending song lyrics are : my love, I will see you again. for now you can dream of me, I'll wait for you. 
> 
> Yes, I have big plans for Italian Steve backstory AND some Billy character deVeloPmenT. 
> 
> Sorry if the romance feels slow, I first must wait until Billy isn't a dog... cuz I mean ok kinky but you won't find that here. 
> 
> I hope you liked it! Also i know it was lo her than the other chapters but I really didn't know where to stop. 
> 
> Just like with these notes loll okay bye


End file.
